This invention relates to a dolly, and in particular to a modular dolly for filing cabinets.
While the device of the present invention is identified hereinafter as a "dolly", it will be appreciated that the device can be permanently mounted under filing cabinets to render the latter mobile, i.e. the term "dolly" is intended to have its conventional meaning, or to identify a cart or trolley.
In general, dollies of the type proposed by applicant, i.e. flat dollies for supporting filing cabinets or appliances are solid structures of fixed dimensions. A search of the patent literature discloses dollies which can be assembled and disassembled. Examples of such dollies are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,774,609, which issued to R. C. Winger on Dec. 18, 1956 and 3,331,613, which issued to J. C. Popelka on Jul. 18, 1967. The Winger structure is relatively complicated, utilizing sides with dovetailed grooves which would result in high production costs. The Popelka device is a lightweight structure for use in the household, and consequently would not be particularly durable or suitable for heavy filing cabinets.